Battle for Naruto
by The rebbellion
Summary: Naruto x Oc x Sasuke x Kiba Naruto first year in collage gets him pregnant! all yoai
1. Chapter 1 first to confess

**Disclaimer Don't Own Naruto**

It was my first year of snow in my Collage I've been Hanging out with Sasuke for a few Months since we met in the hallway as I walked down the dorm building hallway when Sasuke catch my attention "Naruto"He said turning me around pinned me to the wall aside of me "I want to confess my love for you"He said as he became closer and closer to my face his breath tickled the skin on my neck my roommate Koaru walked down the hallway towards us"What the hell you doing"He said with an angry tone "Uh Koaru what's up"I said looking into Sasuke cold dark eyes with his hands by his side he clenched hand to a fist and he gritted his teeth. "Naruto I got to go"Sasuke said unpinning me from the wall and walking pass Koaru bumping shoulders "Naruto"He said sighing and I looking at him "...Nevermind"He said as he continued his way

Later

It was colder that night as I opened my dorm door I closed it and I was tackled onto Koaru bed "Naruto"Koaru said "I Love you"he said I blushed "...K-koaru"I mumbled he put me into a sweet kiss our tongues locked together as his warm hand slid underneath my shirt I wrapped my legs around my waist and he paused our kiss and licked my neck his wet tongue tickled my neck and his hot breath made me even horny every stroke of his tongue against my neck made my member grow harder "argh!"I moaned he pulled me into sitting position he sat with his legs cross and my legs wrapped around his strong waist his member grew hard and press against my ass "HA!"I huffed he pulled of my shirt and he kissed my chest and his cock was hard completely I unbuttoned his white office shirt to show his tight chest and his 8 pack and the tattoo's Rubbing his scarred skin and he pushed me and pulled off my blue jeans exposing my orange boxers he pulled off my boxers and pulled down his black shorts and boxers as well showing his hard member pointing upwards I turned my self on my hands and knees he rubbed his hard member between my ass cheeks the pushed his hard member in my wet hole "Ah K-k-Koaru-kun"I moaned as his one hard thrust his tongue dragged against my back "Ah Naruto your so Tight!"He shouted as he began to pound my insides every thrust I let out a loud cry "AH it's so big"I shouted the sound of our skin slap together "I love you too"I moaned as his hands rubbed against my chest over my hard nipples he pulled out his hot huge member and turned me to my back slammed his cock into my wet hole and gripped onto the bed cover "ahh!"I screamed as I threw my head back from the pressure and pain I gripped I dug my nails into his back and he began his harsh trust and I gripped on to his spikey black hair as he put me into a tongue kiss my member began to throb he rubbed the tip of my member as our kiss became harsh and he rubbed my back and he pounded my inside "Naruto! take every inche of me inside of my large dick!"He shouted He pulled me deeper onto his large member and a super hard trust that hit my home then cum sprayed all over me from my own cock he gritted his teeth and came inside of me"ha!"I huffed as cum began to ooze out of my filled asshole. Koaru huffed as he rolled on the other side of me and closed his eye huffing and breathless h hugged me with one arm "I'm so hot"I said fanning myself with my left arm


	2. Chapter 2 two boys in one day

I it was snowing hard so they canceled school today Just the thought of what went down last night made my member grow hard looking outside and taking pictures and sending them to my best friend back home I really don't know where Koaru is right now but It doesn't matter I heard a knock on the door and I opened it and Sasuke stood there "Naruto I love you!"He shouted "Sasuke I"I looked in pain into his eyes and he put me into a force kiss locking his tongue with mine as sweat rolled down my neck ... I blushed as gripped my shoulders harshly and my member became completely hard as he paused a string of saliva cut I backed up and Sasuke walked in closing the door and he pulled off his shirt "Sasuke you can't"I said pushing him away "It's Koaru isn't it!"Sasuke shouted "Naruto Ever since I saw you I was in lover my cock grew hard and throbbed"He confessed "You are not turning me down"He said with a angry tone he grabbed my shirt and threw me onto my own bed and he stripped me down to naked and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his jeans his hard member hidden behind his dark blue boxers "Sasuke we can't"I said sasuke pulled off his boxer and got to my bed and pulled on my so I sat on his cock "AH!"I huffed the feeling of a huge member against my ass made me feel desperate to make love with sasuke "Why?"I thought deeply he lifted me up by my hips and his member was pushed into my wet and tight asshole as soon as his cock he bounced me up and down by the hips "Argh!Naruto so tight and wet ahhh!"He moaned as my body vibrated from the way he slammed me on his cock the sound of our skin slapped together and the sound of the wetness of my ass wrapping my legs around sasuke hips he grabbed onto my ass and slammed me even harder onto his member "agh!"I screamed as drool rolled out of my mouth and he jerked my member rapidly "Ha ha ha ha!"I huffed as my head shot back and he pushed me over still with his member in my asshole he began to thrust more harsh then ever he kiss me harshly and gripped onto my blond hair as he pushed my legs even farther and my legs were on his shoulder and his thrust was so hard "Naruto I'm coming!"he shouted as he gritted his teeth and he shot his head back and Sasuke came inside of me the cum was hot and it felt amazing he pulled out his Soft member I came all over myself and the cum oozed out of my asshole my tongue hung out of my mouth and I saw that sasuke grew hard again "Round two"He said I looked at him and he jerked his member with his teeth gritted in a smile "Sasuke no"I said as Sasuke crawled on top of me I huffed in prepared myself for the second round when the door opened "Hey naruto"Koaru said He looked at us "Naruto?"He looked angry and pained he gritted his teeth and closed the door "Koaru!"I shouted I was blocked from getting up by sasuke strong body I was angry "leave!"I shouted pushing sasuke off the bed

later

It was late at night I paced down the hallway waiting for koaru when I bumped into Kiba "Oh hey Naruto"He smiled I was considering going to sleep but Kiba kind of hot and handsome I wouldn't mind having a night with him but Koaru had stolen my heart already But I wouldn't hurt having a night with Kiba "Hey"I waved slightly I realized KIBA HAD A BONER! I felt like a idiot how many fucks has I had this years just thing of it my Member grew hard Kiba hand rubbed my chest lucky everyone went to there homes for the winter break thats suppose to be two days later but a snow storm yah but My family lives in japan and i'm in america so hehehe jeez "Notice you look at my cock in the men dorm shower"He said as his hand dragged down to rub my hard Member underneath my jeans "mm"I moaned as he squeezed my member "Ha yea"I moaned Kiba pushed me down to my knee's and unbuttoned his pants fishing out his large Member "?!"I was shocked but it was so big though I feel like an idiot I couldn't resist I gently Stroked his hard dick before I fished out my cock and jerked it from getting horny I was completely hard and I like the tip of his hard long cock "Oh yea"Kiba moaned bite his lower lip Sucking the tip of kiba throbbing cock kiba put his hand on my head gripping my blond hair and he made me take more of his delicious cock "Such a good mouth!"He moaned "ah!"he moaned as he pushed my head all the way down that my lips brushed against the hair above his member "ngh!"He moaned as his head shot back and he began to thrust in and out of my mouth "mmmmmm"I moaned on his large Member his thrusting kept going till his cum filled my mouth he removed his large cock and I swallowed the amazingly tasty cum "Strip!"he shouted I stripped to my naked body kiba pulled down his pants to his ankles he pushed me to my hands and knees He dropped to his knees and pulled me closer to his cock and rubbed his hard cock between my ass cheeks the feelings felt amazing "you like that?"He asked "Y-Yes"I moaned he stopped and he pushed his cock against my asshole he pushed the tip of his large dick "Ah!"I moaned "Ngh feels amazing"He said as he slammed his cock into my asshole and his trust felt a small bit harder then sasuke Sasuke widen my tight ass so After this I'll need to take a break and get back my tight asshole having so much sex hurt my asshole really bad I'm only 19 years old! He trusted amazingly I grabbed kiba left leg and he smirked and began thrusting even harder the he began our skin slapped together hard and loud "AAHHHHHHHH!"I screamed as my body vibrated and drool came out of my mouth my tongue hung out of my mouth and saliva dripped out of my tongue "AHH K-K-KIBA-KUN YOUR SO AMAZING FUCK ME HARDER!"I screamed as My voice vibrated as he listen to my beg and fucked me harder till tears formed in my eyes "Naruto! I'm c-coming"Kiba moaned "T-then come inside me baby"I moaned he gave a last hard thrust my cum spattered onto the hallway carpet as Kiba came inside me I collapsed onto the side of my head and huffed as Kiba leaned laying against my back with his man hood still inside of me kiba kissed my neck and pulled out his manhood and cum sprayed out of my asshole I was filled Kiba rubbed his cock between my ass again licking my neck "I love you naruto"He whispered in my ear sexy as hell my eyes widened "Please don't say that"I said huffing out of breath and sweating "whatever"e sighed

* * *

Next chapter 3 Have my child


	3. Chapter 3 Have My Child

I felt as dirty as a pig as I flung my towel over my shoulder and walked into the boys dorm bathroom silently praying nobody was there I feel like a slut today and I don't want to be For sure I know what's going to happen If sasuke there I'll just make sure I don't drop my soap that goes for kiba too and Koaru I might be in the will to drop it on purpose As I peeked into he shower room Nobody was there Not a single shower head was on I sighed as prayed that no one came in as I removed my boxers and hung them on a hook and turned on the shower I washed my blond hair silently and quickly when Koaru walked in "YO Naruto-kun"He sighed As I looked over my shoulder he stripped off his boxer and turned on the shower beside me as I stared zoning out as I stared at his hard member before he washed his body as oh geez dirty thoughts ran through my head there goes trying not be a slut "It's not nice to stare"He said There it goes "Hey um can you help me wash the center of my back it's kind of hard to reach"I said He looked at me and sighed "Sure Naruto"He said he walked up to my and rubbed my back with a soap cloth before throwing cloth over his shoulder and grabbing to to my soft manhood "That isn't my back"I moaned as he jerked my manhood as fast as possible "Relax you owe me a fuck"He smiled "I hope The other boys are gone for the day"I moaned as my manhood grew hard "Don't worry Naruto-kun I locked the door when I came in you think of everything don't you"I moaned he turned me and slammed me against a wall pinning my hands and his face came closer to mind before he kissed my lips we wrapped our tongues together before he paused out kiss and I slid down the way to my knee's I grabbed onto his balls and sucked on the tip of his hard manhood and began to deep throat his cock he grabbed onto my hair and moaned I jerked my cock uncontrolled his cock tasted amazing I wet his cock with my saliva I sucked rapidly till he gritted his teeth and cum shot into the back of my throat he pushed me against a wall and pushed his cock all the way in "Argh!"He moaned began thrusting harshly "ah fuck me Koaru-kun"I moaned as he grabbed my hips and pulled down on me and kissed my neck before he began to trust hard and fast he pounded and widen my insides like a monster "MMM!"I moaned as my nipples grew hard "aaaahh!"He moaned he pulled out his hard cock and rubbed his cock between my ass cheeks harshly "you want more of my cock Naruto"He whispered in my ear "yea yea"I moaned "I give it all to you"He smiled as he slammed his hard cock into my ass And rammed my inside and "agh"He moaned as he stopped thrusting and pulled me back and forth on his large cock "ah"I moaned his large dick widened my asshole "ah ah"I screamed I gave one sexy moan that made him grow even more excited "ahh"I screamed his thick Cock was super wet "Naruto your so wet"He moaned "oh yea!"I moaned "Oh yea"I moaned as drool rolled out of the corner of my mouth he pulled me fast enough that our skin pounded together "argh ah ah oh yea"I moaned "argh argh"Koaru moaned I could here the wetness of my ass He pulled out his cock "you shoul taste yourself " he turned me around and and put his hard cock into my mouth I moaned on his hard cock I slurped and sucked on his cock bobbing my head "ah naruto you have the best mouth"He moaned he pulled out his cock and pulled my up and spun me around he trusted harshly into my ass in and out like a demon and wrapped his hands around me as I bobbed forward he pitched my nipples the way he was thrusting harder he was about to cum "ahhh"he screamed and cum filled me up. "Naruto I hope you have my child"He smirked "WHAT!"I shouted "Yea"he smiled


	4. Chapter 4 Pregnant and a scare

It was close to Christmas now...I held my breath and Koaru entered out nice dorm room with flowers in his large hand...he's started this after I tolf him we were having a baby...but something worries me...what if it's not Koaru's ...with my stare I shook my head and looked it's Koaru's beautiful eyes "Hey babe"he smiled and I face palmed and sighed I can't believe it was month two of snow. I've never really knew it could snow in November I stretched my arms and glance down at the small bump in my stomach..."I got you something"he said soon he gave me the roses and I looked down at them..."Roses?"I glanced at his face and noticed he was growing s goatee with his hairy chin he smiled and pointed at the shining object in the roses "A RING?"I was going to drop the roses till I froze and was unable to move my arms or legs "I saw it from my way here from my job at my dad's shop so a bought it with my credit card."I like it"I smiled removing the ring from the beautiful roses and put it on "Come on"he muttered tugging on my arm "what?"I raised in eyebrow "You need to meet my adopted mom"he said as I was pulled out of bed "get ready"he sighed running his fingers through his tar black hair "okay"I sighed getting up.

Later

I was ready and we walked down the hallway and Kiba stepped in front of Koaru "where are you going with Naruto"raising his hand signaling us to stop "To my mom's house"Koaru replied and Kiba hissed "Oh...you don't look good want me to fix you with a black eye!"he shouted as Kiba fist hit Koaru open eye and Koaru fell backwards "Whoa!"I shouted about to push on the heavily muscular man who zoom right passed me and began to punch Koaru's left eyes again again I tried to pull back the heavy man shouting "Stop!",but Kiba didn't till he was out of breath and Koaru's eye was purple and he stood up and grabbed my arm and pulled me closer into a rough kiss and Koaru had passed out. Pulled back "I swear your kid is mine"he grunted "But Naruto"his mouth was close to my ear and I trembled in his strong arm before he could continue Koaru arms wrapped around Kiba's neck into a choke hold "Shut your mouth Dog boy!"Koaru shouted as Kiba made a loud choking noise and tried to get the strong man off by slamming Koaru's back against the walls and trashing his body Kiba fell to his knee and Koaru never stopped till Kiba's eyes rolled into his head and Koaru let go Kiba gasped and fell to the ground breathing heavily an no longer awake but knocked out. "Come on Naruto"Koaru said taking my hand and walking with me hurried.  
We made it to the school parking lot and Koaru unlocked his nice black and yellow Ford Torino and he turned on the car "Are you oka-"I was cut off "I'm fine!"he shouted as he looked down then back up and put the car on drive and pulled out of his parking spot. Koaru was silent the whole trip put when we pulled into the driveway he looked me in the eye "Don't tell her anything just say I was being stupid and ran into a pole"He sighed putting the car in park "I don't need her worrying a two day's before Christmas"he sighed as he pulled the keys out and put them into hi pocket.

He knocked on the door of the beautiful house and leaned on the railing behind him "... My mom is pretty cold"he sighed as the door opened "Hey!"she said trying to make herself smile...this women was large breasted with a short blond hair her eyes were cold blue she was wearing a nursing uniform with the name "Samui" on it "welcome home"she said and she scanned me "you weren't joking when you said you were gay...well I'm still proud your going to be in the army after collage"she smiled and Naruto's heart sank "army?"Naruto muttered "yup my son going to the army"she smiled Koaru rubbed the back of his head "I didn't tell him"he said silently and Samui eyes widen "What happened to you!"she shouted "I...I was being stupid and ran into a pole"he sighed "No...you got into a fight"he sighed "he did run into a pole"I sighed "well come in...I'll get you a ice pack sweety and some lunch"Samui said walking into the nice house.

Later

After lunch I told Samui I'm pregnant and she fainted then Koaru put her in bed and we went off I stared at Koaru as he drove the car biting his lower lip "I'm sorry Naruto"he finally spoke..."...Why didn't you tell me"I asked him and Koaru took my hand "I didn't want you to be sad"he looked away from the road for a second."Naruto...I want to join the army...I promised my real mother before she died ...I promised"he muttered "I want to get a tattoo"I muttered and he looked at me in shock "...okay"Koaru said silently and turned around "I want the name Ninato"Naruto sighed "the name we agreed on"I sighed "I do need two sleeves"Koaru smiled..."I'll include it"he sighed.

Tattoo place

I sighed sitting on the chair staring into Ino's eyes "pregnant?"she asked "yes I am"I muttered Ino was setting up the needle as she snickered with delight "Naruto...good luck"she said as she gave a quick check and the tool made a buzz "so Ninato"she paused soaking my arm with alcohol "Catchy"she said humming to herself as she placed the traced drawing on my arm and ripped the paper back leaving a purple out line now she was tattooing and it hurt like hell I look to my side and Koaru was taking a huge one on his back and another did his arms he was taking it like a real man.

soon we were done and I was bleeding and Koaru showed me all the tattoo's on his arm and back. I sighed and slid into the car as he turned on the nice warm car.


End file.
